The Sign
by Fatgazelle123
Summary: They were born with a sign that decided their future. He met someone that could change everyone's future along with theirs. There might be some OOC, but I don't know yet
1. History of the Sign

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE MAY BE SOME OOC BUT I AM NOT SURE YET… ENJOY! SORRY THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT!**

Back in Ancient Greece, sons and daughters of gods were born with an unique sign. Think of it as a birthmark…but this meant so much more. Only two people had the same sign. Those people were meant to get married.

This sign resembled the child's godly parent, but also the symbol of another god. The second symbol was representing that a child of that other god will marry the child of the first god. If you were a child of Poseidon per say; you would have a trident. The second symbol could be… Athena's owl perhaps. That is what happened to Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

The Fates chose the signs, but sometimes the Fates could be wrong.

Percy knew he had to be with a child of Athena. Annabeth knew she had to be with a child of Poseidon. They found each other, but it was too late. Percy Jackson had just met Thalia Grace. She didn't have a sign, which meant something that would break Percy's heart. She fell in love with him and the feeling was mutual, but she could never tell him about her non-existent sign.

Here is the story of when the perfect system of arranged demi-god marriage, was ruined.


	2. Meeting

Their meeting wasn't the most romantic of sorts. They met while training. He still hadn't found his daughter of Athena and she was still stuck with the burden of no sign. She of all people needed training. He trained to look cool while doing it. They were put together to practice hand to hand combat. They both have been training forever, but they never noticed each other. Before they fought, he had to ask her.

"Are you a daughter of Athena?" he questioned. He felt that it could be who he had been looking for. She was beautiful.

"No…I have a good friend who is though. Would you rather fight her?" she asked bitterly. He knew that he should take the chance and see if this girl's friend could be the girl he is meant to be with, but he couldn't. There was just something about this one girl…

"Hello? Are you ready to fight or are you just going to stand there?" she said. He broke out of his trance and got into his fighting position.

"Ready." He finally answered. He came to the conclusion that he would let her beat him.

She was wondering why he asked if she was a daughter of Athena, but then she realized that his sign must be matched with a daughter of Athena. She always thought the sign system was stupid, but some losers like this dope she was about to fight, believed their sign was the key to love and happiness. She personally hates her godly parent and the Fates. She doesn't believe in love. If she can complete her task in life, she might give love a shot, but she highly doubted it. Right away she knew this guy she would soon be fighting liked her. He just kept staring at her. She finally snapped him out of his longing gaze at her and they started fighting. It was really easy to fight this weakling. He must be going easy on me! She thought. He doesn't know what he just got himself into. She started pounding him. He must have been startled, because he fell to the ground. Well that was easy, she thought. She got up and started walking away. Her work there was done.

Wow, going easy on her was stupid, he thought. She had just pounded him. She just got up and walked away.

"Wait!" he called to her.

"What?"

"I didn't hear your name."

"Thalia Grace, but trust me, your better off not getting involved with me."

"I'm Percy Jackson…thanks for the heads up…"

He asked for her name. She gave her warning, but she regretted it. No guy has ever really looked at her that way before. He was "meant" to be with someone else anyway, so what was the harm in liking him, she thought.


	3. Discussion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SOOOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOO SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I COULD NOT HAVE UPDATED WAYYYYYYY SOONER! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME HERE IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR….**

**CHAPTER 3! I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS, MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND THEN I WAS SICK FOR LIKE EVER AND YEAH…**

She couldn't stop thinking about that boy she had just battled. He knows he is meant to be with someone else, and she knows that he has to be with someone else. But neither of them admit to what they are both thinking. They both want to see each other again. They know it.

Thalia can't seem to get it out of her head that the boy who asked for her name and who couldn't stop staring at her was meant to be with someone else. And that someone could have been her best friend, Annabeth. She can't tell Annabeth that she may or may not be falling in love with the guy she was meant to be with. It is all because of this stupid "sign" crap. Thalia didn't even have a sign and her burden of not having it was worse than the burden of finding who you're meant to be with.

Percy on the other hand believed in the sign crap. He liked the challenge of finding who he is meant to be with. That was true…until he met Thalia. This girl would not get out of his head. There was something about her warning of not to get involved just made him want to get more involved! He knew that the idea of not doing what his sign says and being with Thalia would probably ruin his life and he doesn't know the consequences, but this girl seemed worth taking a risk for.

The next day Percy and Thalia were both back at the spot where they had first met and were trying to replay the amazing 5 minute fight they had. They felt awkward when they saw one another there, but they felt the same way. They knew it must have been fate.

"Look, Percy, I know your type. You live and strive on finding your true love according to your sign, but I'm not like that. I have something that is beyond the sign and-" Thalia said but Percy cut her off.

"I used to be that way, but now I met you and I think things are different." He claimed. They both wanted to believe that, but they knew it wasn't worth losing each other and facing the consequences of not trusting the sign.

"I know you said that you are matched with a child of Athena and my best friend Annabeth happens to be matched with a son of Poseidon, and I can introduce you if you want…"

"I would usually accept, but I don't want to leave you yet." He complained.

Just then, Annabeth saw Thalia and came over by them.

"Hey Annabeth, this is Percy. His sign matches yours!" Thalia managed.

"Oh… hey Percy…"

"I've never really met someone with the same sign before…" Percy said.

"Same…" Annabeth said.

"Can I talk to you Thalia?" she added.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. I guess. See you later then." Percy said.


	4. Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN VERY LAZY LATELY! I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE :/**

"So how do you know this Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"We were training together." Thalia said.

"Does he know you don't have a sign?"

"No."

"So you don't like him right?"

Thalia hesitated, "No"

"Are you sure? I mean this is a big thing for me…"

"No, no I don't like him. Go for it. Good luck." Thalia managed.

"Alright. I'll let you know how it goes!" Annabeth said.

Thalia felt devastated. That was her chance! She could have told Annabeth that she likes Percy! But Annabeth wouldn't have given her the chance. That stupid sign! She just has to believe it! What would a little relationship do to anyone? Thalia thought. Maybe, Percy and Annabeth aren't meant to be together! She thought hopefully. Or maybe, I can make them think that. Maybe I can separate them! Poor Annabeth….but she always gets what she wants! Thalia thought hatefully. Thalia knew what she had to do.

"Er…hi…" Percy said awkwardly.

"Hi!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Well seeing as we both have never done this before, let's go somewhere I guess?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Umm, where?"

"How about to get dinner somewhere? I know a great place! I can meet you back here at 7:30 and we can walk there!" Annabeth said forcefully.

"Okay" Percy reluctantly agreed. Percy walked away and tried to find Thalia. He knew he had to do something to make sure that whatever happens that night, it would be the first and last. At least with Annabeth. Percy finally found Thalia after 10 minutes of searching. She looked a little puffy eyed like she had been crying. She saw Percy and started to run away towards the forest. Percy chased after her and finally caught up. Now that Percy was up close he realized that Thalia was crying. He couldn't help himself so he hugged her. It felt right. He just didn't want Annabeth to see. He could get into so much trouble if he was seen being too friendly with someone who isn't their match according to the sign. He was about to let go of Thalia when she kissed him. She didn't know what made her do it, but it felt right to her. She knew she could get herself into trouble as well as Percy. She still hasn't told him that she doesn't have a sign. And if Annabeth came….They finally pulled away from one another and she gave him a weak smile turned around and started to walk away. Percy was awestruck at what had just happened but he soon realized that Thalia was leaving. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Why would you introduce me to Annabeth if you're going to kiss me?" Percy asked.

"I'm not really sure…I'm sorry Percy. I said you shouldn't get involved with me and here I am kissing you…." Thalia replied.

"I'm not mad. I'm just curious though…What's your sign?" he had been waiting to ask her this ever since they met. He knows she isn't a daughter of Athena, but it doesn't hurt know what her sign is.

"I don't-" She started sobbing.

"What's wrong Thalia?" he asked.

"I have t-to g-go. I'm s-sorry Perc-cy." She managed through sobs and ran away.

"But-" Percy started. Thalia had already disappeared through the trees.


	5. Questions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been busy on Facebook! I admin 16 Harry Potter pages...anyways here ya go! Hope ya like it!

Percy didn't know what to think. Why was Thalia so upset when he asked about her sign? What was she so ashamed of? He knew only one other person besides Thalia herself who would know these answers. He knew he had to ask Annabeth, but he dreading the idea, but decided to do it anyway.

He knocked on the cabin door and saw Annabeth rush to open it once she saw who was there.

"Hi Percy!" she said. "What brings you here?"

"Hi. Umm well I was wondering about Thalia...of you wouldn't mind me asking you about her."

She looked sad. "Okay. I guess I could answer some questions..."

"I only have 2. What is her sign and why is she ashamed of it?"

"Oh. Her sign...Percy that is something really personal...I'm not sure I am allowed to tell you..."

"I tried asking her already though! She cried and ran away!"

"Well if she doesn't want you to know, then I don't think I should tell you. I'm sorry Percy."

"Fine. I will just try to talk to her again. Thanks for your help I guess"

"Good luck! And Percy, try not to get too attached to her."

"Why not?"

"I still can't say. I'm sorry Percy."


	6. Plotting for Answers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT OF A CHAPTER!**

After meeting with Annabeth, Percy had been very distressed. He wanted Thalia. Not just that, he felt that ever since they met, a void has been filled in Percy. He _needed _her. But now that he is thinking about it, he doesn't even know her! Who is she a child of? How old is she? Why is he so attracted to her? Could The Fates have been wrong with his sign? That last question couldn't have been true….or could it? He had to find out.

Meanwhile Thalia was having similar thoughts. Though, Thalia knew more than Percy. He was a child of Poseidon. He was _supposed_ to be matched with a child of Athena. That child of Athena was her best friend Annabeth…..but somehow Thalia just couldn't imagine Percy being with anyone but herself. She knew it couldn't be, but she could dream, couldn't she? No she couldn't, why was she even thinking this? She doesn't have a sign, she can't get attracted to him….her Father would be very angry with her if he found out about him. But she had to discover more about Percy.

They were both dreaming about the next time they would see one another. They both had their questions and they both needed answers.

Annabeth had known about Percy for some time. When she found out his sign, she was thrilled! When Thalia told her about him, she was so excited to meet him! Although that quickly changed once he started asking her about Thalia. He can't even have her! But she had to be the one to tell him that, of course. Thalia pulled the unique card and Annabeth had to keep it from Percy. If she had just told him everything would have changed. She would have Percy, Percy would forget about Thalia and Thalia would be alone like she was meant to be! It is the perfect idea, Annabeth thought…

Percy decided that he would go and see Thalia after lunch and right before training. His questions would be straightforward. No backing down.

Thalia needed to do this as soon as possible. She finally planned out what she would say, and hoped his answers would go accordingly to what she figured they would. Thalia would find Percy right before training.

Annabeth knew that if she didn't act soon, all hell would break loose. She needed to find Percy right after lunch to set things straight. She would make sure he understood that he is meant for her not Thalia.

All three of them made plans but little did they know, something would go very wrong.


End file.
